Adventures That Last A Lifetime
by suchabooknerd
Summary: Amy has to make a choice, Rory or the Doctor? Later, when Rory is captured by mysterious aliens that are after her, what will Amy and the Doctor do?  Tis my first fanfic, reviews much appriciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Choices

Amy sat in one of the TARDIS' many rooms, her eyebrows furrowed and her fiery red hair in her face, contemplating the decision before her. The Doctor and Rory were waiting on her in the control room…together. _Oh good lord_, she thought. _They better not murder each other. Although, that would make this decision ten times easier for me._

It was the eve of Amy's wedding night, and just a few minutes earlier Amy had tried (and succeeded) to kiss the Doctor, the man she believed she was in love with. This would have been perfectly normal, except for the fact that she was engaged to Rory. Almost immediately after the incident, the Doctor freaked out, his blue-grey eyes going wide, and he insisted upon Amy talking to Rory. He was quite sure that she was making a HUGE mistake.

When the Doctor left to retrieve Rory from his bachelor party, Amy had shut herself up in a random room deep inside the TARDIS, to avoid having to talk to Rory right away. Now that she looked around, she discovered, in fact, that this was the library, swimming pool and all. She took a deep breath and took in her surroundings, remembering the day she met the Doctor when she was just a little girl. He had told her of the swimming pool in the library when she inquired why he was soaking wet. She had not fully believed him until now.

Thinking about that day always made Amy's heart feel as light as a feather. In fact, she almost always felt that way when she was around the Doctor. _The Doctor, so handsome, quirky, adventurous, and that hair! _How he made Amy feel so alive. Of course, Rory had his moments too. The way he was always there for her, and how he made her feel secure; with the Doctor, Amy was always in danger of…well, being in danger. She didn't have to worry about the prospect of being killed by some other-worldly creature while she was around Rory.

_Oh my gosh. _She thought, _I'm going to be in here forever._

Meanwhile, in the control room, the Doctor was having a hard time keeping Rory's temper in control.

"What do you mean by SHE kissed YOU?" Rory roared, his face going as red as a beet.

"Well, by that I mean exactly what I said. She kissed me." The Doctor replied calmly, oblivious to the fact that Rory was ready to kick his ass.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL." Rory balled up his fists, ready to take a swing at the Doctor's mouth, payback for kissing Amy.

"Now Rory," the Doctor replied quickly moving around to the other side of the control center, "we really don't need to do this, Amy is my friend, nothing more." _Now THAT'S a load of bull,_ He thought,_ oh, shut up, don't say that, she belongs with Rory!_

"I don't believe you! You're the Doctor! She made ME dress up as YOU when we were kids! She wanted YOU not ME!" Rory shouted, his eyes welling up with tears.

The Doctor had no idea that Rory would be so upset by this. He thought that Rory knew how much Amy loved him…although she didn't mention it much. _Actually, she never really mentioned Rory at all. _He thought, _how strange._

"Rory, she loves you, I'm sure of it." The Doctor said, flat out lying, and walking towards Rory and putting an arm around him. "Now let's make some tea, I'm sure Amy is going to want to come talk to you soon."

As they rounded the corner on their way towards the TARDIS' kitchen, the Doctor and Rory nearly crashed into Amy, who was walking very fast in the opposite direction. Her eyes went wide as when she saw them standing there, and as her eyes interlocked with his. Now was her chance…_I know who it is._ And with that thought she marched straight towards him and planted a kiss directly on his mouth. Rory could only watch in horror as the Doctor and Amy stood there, kissing passionately. He ran down the hall, not able to watch any longer. When Amy and the Doctor finally broke apart, she put her lips by his ear, close enough that he could feel their presence, and whispered "Gotcha."


	2. Chapter 2

After Rory left the Doctor and Amy almost immediately fell into rhythm again. The Doctor was very worried about Amy, she just chose a 907 year old alien over her best friend, surely she would have some regrets? But no, Amy seemed better than ever, she never complained, the only exception being when the Doctor suggested that they should take a break from adventures.

"No."

"Come on Amy, you need a proper night's sleep."

"NO." she replied again, more firmly than last time. "I have been stuck in boring old Leadworth all of my life, I need to DO something!"

"Amelia…"

"Don't 'Amelia' me! We are going and that's FINAL." she declared and headed towards the TARDIS' controls.

The Doctor scurried forward and blocked her path, planting a soft kiss on her nose. "Fine, we'll go somewhere, but just for fun! Nothing too dangerous. Have a preference?"

"Australia." she stated, looking satisfied, Amy knew that the Doctor had a soft spot for her, and used that knowledge to her advantage as much as possible.

The Doctor pulled a few levers and fiddled with the controls while Amy watched him. She couldn't believe that she had all the time in the world to spend with this handsome, bow tie wearing man. As he ran his hands through his hair Amy couldn't help but feel guilty for the feelings she had for him, she had not spoken to Rory since she made her choice, and she wanted to know how he was doing.

"Doctor?" she inquired, stepping forward to touch his shoulder, "before we go to Australia…do you think we could make a little pit-stop?" she asked, and then quickly looked down from his intoxicating eyes. Amy had to do this, she needed closure before moving on.

The Doctor looked puzzled. "Amy, is something wrong?" he asked, putting his hand underneath her chin to lift her face up, so he could look into her eyes.

"Doctor, I need to talk to Rory. I can't just leave him like this, I feel like an awful person for just ditching him like that."

"Amelia Pond, you are not a bad person. Of course I will take you to see Rory." He put his arm around her waist and she leaned forward and melted into him. Together they stood there, and it felt perfect.


End file.
